Elegidos
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Harry ha vivido los últimos años pensando que hay algo más, algo ahí fuera que se le escapa, algo a lo que no es capaz de dar respuesta. Un buen día, una misteriosa mujer le dará las pistas que ha estado buscando.


**Disclaimer:** _nada de Harry Potter ni de Matrix me pertenece_

* * *

**1**

**Hombres de negro**

_Toc, toc._

_Calla._

_Toc, toc._

_Para._

_Toc, toc._

_¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Necesito dormir._

Abrió los ojos. Fuera, en el alféizar de la ventana, una lechuza picoteaba la ventana. Harry Potter se levantó y caminó hasta ella. Abrió la ventana y la dejó pasar.

―¿Qué me traes?

La lechuza estiró la pata, dejando que Harry cogiese la carta. Tras tenerla, el ave echó el vuelo. Harry observó cómo el pájaro se perdía en la lejanía, hasta que centró su atención en la carta. Era un sobre en blanco. Lo abrió y sacó un papel.

―Matrix te posee ―leyó en voz alta.

No comprendía nada, así que le dio la vuelta al papel. Detrás, había algo más escrito: _Sigue al león verde_.

Harry no entendía nada, así que guardó la carta de nuevo en el sobre y lo dejó sobre su escritorio. Entonces, una mujer entró en su despacho. Ginny, su esposa.

―¿Estás listo?

―¿Listo para qué?

―Para la cena del Ministerio, Harry. Tenemos invitación.

Harry gruñó. No le apetecía pasearse entre un montón de funcionarios. Lo suyo era el trabajo de calle.

―Ve tú. Diles que estoy enfermo.

―Harry Potter, ¿no creerás que iré a ir sola a esa cena sin pareja? Más aún si mi pareja es el salvador del mundo mágico.

Harry miró a Ginny. Desde que estaban casados, máxime desde que Harry era una celebridad, Ginny se había vuelto un poco… superficial. Le encantaba esta nueva fama de la que Harry trataba de huir. O al menos, procuraba que a sus hijos no les afectase.

―Ginny… ―se dio cuenta, entonces, de que su esposa llevaba un vestido verde largo, de noche ―. El león verde.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―preguntó Ginny, sin entender nada.

―¿Eh? Nada, nada. Que me vestiré ahora mismo.

Al rato, los dos se encontraban en la cena anual que el Ministerio había organizado, con motivo del aniversario del final de la segunda guerra. En esos momentos, Harry estaba sentado a solas en una mesa. Vio, a lo lejos, a su esposa, charlando animadamente con varios hombres. Suspiró por lo bajo y siguió bebiendo de su copa.

―Buenas noches, Harry Potter.

Miró a un lado y vio a una mujer alta, ataviada con un vestido negro.

―Buenas noches. ¿Quiere un autógrafo? ―soltó él, de forma sarcástica. La mujer rió por lo bajo. Harry, por su parte, supo que se había pasado ―. Disculpe, es que no estoy pasando un buen rato. A decir verdad, no he pasado un buen día. Ni tampoco una buena semana. ¿Quiere sentarse?

La mujer aceptó la oferta y se sentó a su lado.

―Me presentaría, pero ya sabe usted quién soy. Es lo malo de ser famoso.

―Entonces me presentaré yo. Me llamo Trinity.

Harry detuvo su copa, de la cual iba a beber.

―¿Trinity? ¿La famosa hacker?

―No sabía que los magos también me conociesen.

―No sabía que una muggle pudiese colarse en el Ministerio. Y soy un auror, tenemos que estar al tanto de las noticias que circulan en el mundo muggle. Ahora dígame qué hace aquí.

Trinity bebió de su copa. Harry, por su parte, la evaluó. En todas las fotos en que la había visto, siempre vestía ropa de cuero negro y unas gafas de sol. Sólo aquella noche llevaba un vestido largo, aunque negro. Y no llevaba gafas. Su pelo, no obstante y como siempre, era corto y estaba bien peinado.

―He venido a la fiesta, simplemente.

Harry rió sarcástico.

―Claro. ¿Sabe que tengo potestad para detenerla y entregarla a las autoridades?

Trinity le miró y sonrió.

―Y yo sé que no lo va a hacer. De acuerdo, usted gana. He venido aquí por usted.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque estás cansado ―contestó Trinity con rotundidad ―. Cansado de una vida de fama y dinero, de una mujer que ya no te quiere, de un trabajo que ya no te llena… Y porque sabes que hay algo más. Más allá de todo, de este sitio, de este edificio. Más allá de estas paredes, de lo que comes, bebes… Lo sientes, pero no puedes explicarlo, ¿verdad?

Harry tragó saliva. Sí, sabía a lo que se refería Trinity. Había algo desconocido que siempre le llamaba la atención, pero que no podía explicar.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Porque yo sé de alguien que puede darte esas respuestas que buscas, Harry.

―¿Quién?

―Su nombre es Neo. El te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber. Pero no aquí. No ahora. Nos vigilan.

―¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

―¿Harry? ¿Con quién hablas? ―miró a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie sospechoso.

Ginny se había acercado a la mesa, después de haber terminado de hablar con aquellos moscones (y seguramente haber conseguido algunas direcciones y nombres de lechuzas)

―Estoy hablando con… ―miró a un lado, pero Trinity había desaparecido ― nadie.

―Estoy cansada, ¿nos vamos ya?

―Eh, sí, claro. Iré a por tu abrigo.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el ropero. Entonces vio a Trinity, al final de un pasillo. Le miró un momento, pero se dio la vuelta. Se fijó entonces en unos hombres ataviados con trajes negros y gafas de sol que comenzaron a seguirla. Olvidó por un momento el abrigo de Ginny y los siguió. Salieron del Ministerio a la calle, donde vio que Trinity y aquellos misteriosos hombres corrían. Lo siguiente que vio, Harry nunca habría dado crédito. Daban saltos imposibles para cualquier humano, y eran más veloces que él. Finalmente, los perdió de vista.

Sonó entonces un teléfono de una cabina que había en la calle. Miró a ambos lados, pero nadie más había en la calle, así que entró en la cabina y descolgó el auricular.

―¿Sí?

―¿Harry Potter?

―¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ―preguntó Harry, extrañado.

―¿Sabes quién soy?

Harry no sabía, a primera vista, quién podía ser, aunque recordó un momento a Trinity.

―¿Neo?

―Exacto.

Harry estuvo un momento sin decir nada.

―¿Tiene usted respuestas para mí?

―Sí, Harry, las tengo. Pero ahora mismo estás en peligro. Sabes demasiado y, por eso, te buscan.

De repente, unas luces se encendieron al final de la calle.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―Será mejor que corras.

Las luces provenían de un camión que había acelerado contra la cabina. Harry salió a tiempo, pero cuando, al doblar la calle, cuando se dio la vuelta, oyó un fuerte estruendo. El camión se había estampado contra la cabina, destrozándola. Vio, además, que otro de esos hombres vestidos con traje negro salía de él.

Harry echó a correr, pero pudo comprobar que aquel hombre le seguía. No supo por qué corría, o por qué se detuvo, pero sacó su varita y se enfrentó a aquel hombre.

―Deténgase… ahora.

―Harry Potter, sólo quiero hablar con usted.

―Pues yo no… ¡Desmaius!

El hechizo voló directo hacia él, pero Harry vio cómo aquel hombre lo esquivaba rápidamente. Se levantó y le miró.

―Entonces tendremos que hacerlo por las malas.

De repente, más de esos hombres de negro aparecieron. Uno de ellos apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Acto seguido, un coche apareció, metiéndole los hombres en él.


End file.
